The Way I Am
by killingdolly
Summary: Mini-Fic. Edward Cullen desaba conocer una chica diferente, entonces conoce a Bella Swan la chica rara de la escuela. Lastima que ella solo le interesa pisarle fuerte los pies. "Los moretones valen la pena,". E&B. AU. OoC
1. Prologo

**Crepusculo no es mio. Solo el trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**"The Way I Am"**

**Prologo.**

**Crazy Girl**

—Lo siento, no iré al baile estaré ocupado ese día. —

Llevaba repitiendo esa frase durante todo el día. El viernes seria el Baile de Bienvenida por lo cual las chicas estaban un poco extasiadas, y aunque la verdad no estaba ocupado ese día, eso sí cuentas que estaré en casa comiendo papas fritas y tocando el piano, me sentía mal mintiendo a las valientes chicas que me han estado invitando al baile pero simplemente no me interesaba ninguna y dado que son las únicas chicas de este pequeño pueblo Forks dudo que vaya salir con alguna de ellas.

Desde que llegue a Forks en primer año (no es por presumir) sin fin de chicas me han estado invitando a salir innumerablesmente y varias veces la misma chica. Cuando llegue a Forks con mi familia de alguna forma me alegre de salir del estresante Chicago, Forks era un lugar tranquilo por lo que no me tenía que preocupar por concentrarme en tocar piano o perder el sueño por la estruendosa calle, pero me di cuenta que a pesar de todo eso las chicas y los chicos seguían siendo los mismos sin importar el lugar. Llevados por la moda y ansiados por la popularidad. Y No era algo que me interesara.

—Entonces, Edward ¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile? —me pregunto Alice, mi hermana, mientras almorzábamos.

—Ya te dije que no planeo ir al baile Alice—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que ir! Edward comer porquerías y tocar el piano no son precisamente planes interesantes—me regaño.

—Lo son para mí Alice—suspire.

— ¿Acaso Eddie no ha conseguido una cita?— me pregunto burlón Emmett, típico de él, me resulta increíble que la chica Hale lo soporte y peor que sea mi hermano.

—No es eso, simplemente no me interesa ninguna y no me digas Eddie—respondí.

—No puedo creerlo, —se burlo Emmett — ¡Hombre! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Según yo Lauren te invito y ella no es nada fea… ¿O acaso lo que esperas es un _él_? —

Golpee fuertemente a Emmett en el hombro, una cosa es que no me interés una chica en Forks y otra es que no me interesen en absoluto. Antes de que Emmett pudiera siquiera devolverme el golpe la campana sonó.

Emmett se dirigió rápidamente a su clase, era el único que sabía que si llegaba a tarde una vez más lo suspendería. El se excuso que era culpa de su chica y sus hormonas. Yo me dirigí a Biología, de alguna forma esta clase me aliviaba un poco tal vez era el caso de que la materia era bastante fácil o que no tenia compañero de laboratorio que me molestara.

—Chicos antes de comenzar la clase tengo que decirles algo— nos dijo el profesor cuando estuvimos todos en clase. Detrás del profesor salió una pequeña chica tal vez uno o dos años menor que yo, era bastante menuda aunque no tanto como Alice, era bastante pálida, y casi escondido entre su sedosa y larga cabellera marrón se veia su rostro en forma de corazón y tenía un tímido rubor rosa en sus mejillas, miraba distraídamente sus pies escondiendo tras sus parpados y largas pestañas sus grandes ojos. Era bastante Hermosa.

Me sorprendí al no verla nunca por los pasillos, por lo general conocía a casi todas las chicas del pueblo.

—Ella es Isabella Swan, originalmente iba a entrar en su primer año pero debido a su nivel académico se le adelanto un año, por lo que es su nueva compañera. —

A lo lejos de mí se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos.

"_No puedo creerlo es Bella-rara-Swan" "¿Qué hace la rara aquí?" "Uff no creo poder soportarla" "¿Otra vez la loca?"_

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podrían decirle eso? Ella se vía bastante inofensiva, y lo sé a veces las apariencias engañan, pero en realidad ella se veía bastante normal.

—Isabella Puedes sentarte a un lado Edward, es el único lugar vacio. — Le dijo el profesor a Isabella. Entonces lo recordé, mi asiento era el único lugar vacio, antes me alegraba por eso pero creo que tenerla como compañera no será malo.

Isabella camino torpemente hacia mí, pude notar que se cayó varias veces en el proceso y que mientras pasaba muchos le soltaban cosas como "rara" "vete de nuevo al lugar donde perteneces" "Hug" "Loca" pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto si no que siguió caminando con una linda sonrisa; era valiente.

Cuando llego a mi me dedico una tímida sonrisa que yo respondí con otra, pero aun así no pude ver sus ojos con claridad. Iba presentarme pero la clase comenzó rápidamente con un tema nuevo y ella se apresuro a tomar notas así que la imite, me presentaría al final de la clase.

—Bueno, termino la clase —nos indico el profesor — Pero antes que nada, quisiera que hicieran el trabajo que está en la página 65 de su libro, como es muy complicado lo harán en parejas las misma con las que están ahora — dijo antes de que algunos alumnos protestaran. —Pueden hacerlo como deseen, les doy el resto de la hora para ponerse de acuerdo —si solo cinco minutos, gran tiempo.

Me voltee hacia Isabella para poder presentarme y poder ponernos de acuerdo con el proyecto que a mi parecer era bastante fácil.

—Hola soy Edward Cullen —me presente y ofrecí mi mano. Ella miro mi mano unos minutos antes de cogerla. Su mano era pequeña y suave, el contacto con su piel y la mia me hizo sentir un tipo de corriente eléctrica. Pareció que ella también se dio cuenta de ello pero aun así no la soltó.

—Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella — sonrió cálidamente y me miro a los ojos.

Y por primera vez pude ver sus ojos. Eran desbordantes. Sus ojos grandes eran de un color marrón parecido al chocolate, hermoso. Pero no fue eso lo que más me sorprendió si no la profundidad de estos, parecieran casi traslucidos y brillantes, como si pudiera ver todo lo que ella vio.

Soltó mi mano. Instantáneamente extrañe el contacto de su cálida y suave piel.

—Así que, ¿Qué esperas para correr? —

— ¿Qué? —pregunte exceptivo.

—Si. ¿Qué esperas para correr con el profesor para que te asigne una nueva pareja?_ —_ Dijo como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — Rio. A pesar de la obvia burla, creo que fue la risa más melodiosa que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

—No, la pregunta seria ¿Por qué no harías eso? —siguió burlándose.

—Pues bueno, no lo hare, no pienso correr con el profesor para dejarte sola—me miro con ojos sorprendidos y sobre todo confusos. _¿Qué la hacía pensar eso?_

—Soy inteligente. Me las arreglare— su tono había cambiado drásticamente. Su voz dulce estaba más fría desde que la oí hablar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero otro compañero? — ignoro mi pregunta.

Cuando quise exigir respuesta, irónicamente la campanilla sonó anunciando la salida.

Sus orbes chocolates me dirigieron otra mirada frívola antes de tomar su bolso con brusquedad e irse. Me tomo un segundo para reaccionar y poder alcanzarla en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Es que no me puedes dejar en paz? —pregunto con evidente irritación.

—Bueno, pensé que si queremos hacer un proyecto debemos trabajar_ juntos_, como compañeros. —

Ella suspiro con resignación. Sonreí, _ahora no podía evitarlo_, me burle internamente.

— ¿Conoces al Jefe de Policía?— _¿Charlie?_ Me acordaba muy poco de él, solo lo había visto en varias ocasiones hablando con mi padre.

—Si —

—Entonces, sabes dónde buscarme. —Dijo finalmente antes de alejarse y dirigirse a un camión rojo _en muy malas condiciones_.

Que chica tan extraña.

No sabía que tenía esa chica, no sabía por qué todos la aborrecían, de hecho no sabía nada sobre ella. Parecía tener un complejo de bipolaridad y gestos muy raros. Me dedicaba sonrisas gentiles, pero me hablaba con irritación. Si, era una chica extraña. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que no me importa ni siquiera un poco.

* * *

** Bueno este es el prologo de este minific, Tengo mi PlayList de toda la historia en mi Perfil de Immen (link en mi perfil) y Bueno, ¡espero que les guste!.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Extraña como los angeles

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo esta historia es mía._

_

* * *

_

**"The Way I Am"**

**Capítulo I** —Extraña como los ángeles.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_-Just The Girl; The Click Five._

Toque la puerta de madera tres veces.

Estaba en la casa del Jefe Swan, cuando Bella me dijo que la buscara con el no entendí muy bien hasta que Alice me explico que ella era hija del jefe de policía. Yo ni siquiera tenía idea de que el Jefe Swan tuviera una hija, lo único que sabía de él era que se había casado muy joven, pero desafortunadamente la había fallecido. Supongo que de ese matrimonio hubiera dado un fruto.

La puerta rechino molestamente cuando Charlie abrió. No podía culpar a la casa, era una de las casas más viejas de Forks.

El ceño fruncido, las abundantes negras cejas juntas, el bigote un poco torcido, fue la calurosa bienvenida con la que Charlie apareció.

—¿Quien eres? — Pregunto. Su voz era ronca y profunda.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Señor. Vengo a hacer un trabajo con Bella. —

—Mmm, Bella no menciono nada, —_Claro que no, casi me obliga a no venir._

—Creo que a Bella no le gusta mucho la idea, —Admití. Pareció una respuesta razonable para él y me dejo pasar. _Me pregunto si Bella era así con todas las personas que conoce, primero amigable y luego irritable._

—Bella esta en el Jardín trasero, —Dijo secamente. —Si me requieren para algo yo estaré en la cocina, estoy limpiando las armas, —Esperaba no molestar mucho a Bella, estaba seguro que si ella se lo pedía el me dispararía, y no soy de acero.

Charlie me dirigió hasta el fondo de la casa donde se encontraba el comedor y en la pared una puerta corrediza de vidrio donde se podía ver el verde césped y una que otra flor, Charlie abrió las puertas y salió al jardín, yo justo detrás de él.

—Bella, un chico llamado Edwin quiere verte, _—¿Edwin?_

Tan solo decir eso se fue, no sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia.

El Jardín de la casa Swan era el más esplendoroso que haya visto. Aparte de él de Esme, claro. A pesar del frio clima y el poco sol, había muchas flores que no pude identificar, el césped de un verde fuerte, perfectamente podado y húmedo, Un gran árbol se encontraba un poco más alejado pero aun así se podía ver cuán grande era y el columpio de madera que este sostenía. El Jardín era simplemente lleno de vida. Los colores fuertes y la Alegría que impregnaba, totalmente único. Me recordó a Bella.

—Así que a fin de cuentas has decidido venir, —Murmuro la voz de Bella detrás de mí.

Me gire rápidamente para verla. Bella vestía un vestido floreado de colores pálidos el cual le quedaba por lo menos cuatro tallas más grandes y tenía un aspecto viejo, sus botas, al igual que el vestido, le quedaban muy grandes, probablemente eran de su padre. Aun así, no creí que Bella se viera mal, al contrario los tonos rosas pálidos hacían que su piel se viera aun mas cremosa.

—¿Esperabas que fuera así? —pregunte.

—Esperaba que huyeras— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Camino unos metros, se inclino hacia un conjunto de flores que no pude identificar y las olía con vehemencia. _Se ve linda junto a las flores._

Silencio.

—Traje algunos libros que nos pueden servir como fuente de consulta— Dije para romper el silencio y no pasarme toda la tarde observándola.

—Está bien, — Dijo aun oliendo las flores.

—Mmm…¿Estarás ahí todo el rato? Porque, no creo estar aquí todo el tiempo. —Dije lo más cortés que pude ser.

Ella _me_ frunció el ceño, se paro y se dirigió hacia a mí, me miro con sus grandes y traslucidos ojos chocolates… de repente sentí un pisotón.

_Ella me había pisado_. Y dolió.

Hice un gemido de dolor, —¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunte mientras me inclinaba y sobaba mi pie (no servía de mucho con mis converse).

—Eso es por no ir a oler las flores conmigo, —respondió antes de irse de nuevo dentro de la casa. El pisotón fue algo exagerado, pero el decir _`Oler las flores conmigo´_ sonaba muy bien así que no me enoje mucho.

Como un cachorrito hambriento la seguí.

—Ya podemos trabajar—Dijo Bella desde la mesa sonriente. _¿Cómo paso de enojada a feliz en menos de 3 segundos?_

Trabajar con Bella fue sumamente fácil, ella es mucho más inteligente que cualquier chica de nuestro curso y fue muy amigable conmigo, sin contar los otros tres pisotones que me dio, uno por no tomar galletas de animalitos, otro por qué no quise tomar una sustancia rosa que me ofreció resulto ser leche con colorante (no tenía idea que existiera eso), y el otro ya no lo recuerdo, a este paso probablemente tenga mi pie derecho rojo o casi roto, pero si era el precio por conocer más a Bella lo correría.

.

—Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunte, estaba en el árbol del Jardín colgada de una rama grande (y gracias a Dios, fuerte) de la parte trasera de sus rodilla, su cabello caoba relucía cayendo por el aire tomando unos extraños tonos rojizos, como traía puesto un overol de mezclilla sus ropas no se caían, sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrojadas.

—Estoy tratando de que mi sangre baje hasta mi cabeza, —Respondió.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?, —pregunte mientras disimulamente me reía, aun así me acerque más para atraparla por si caía, a veces Bella podía ser tan torpe.

—Porque quiero tener la cabeza roja, —Sonreí. Eso no decía mucho.

—¿Y, Para que quieres tener la cabeza roja?, —

—Para saber cuánto es mi nivel máximo de sonrojamiento, — Durante estos dos días que he ido a casa de Bella ella se había sonrojado disimuladamente, casualmente siempre cuando le preguntaba algo personal, siempre terminaba con mejillas sonrojadas y yo con el pie moretoneado, a pesar de eso aun no lograba conocerla completamente, todo lo que hacía me tomaba por sorpresa y me hacia querer saber más de ella, ella era diferente, diferente a todo lo que había conocido, y _me gustaba_.

—Baja Bella, eso no pasara, nadie tiene un nivel máximo de sonrojamiento, aparte pienso que tu plan no es muy inteligente, —

Con una gracia que nunca había visto de ella, bajo del árbol con solo salto.

Al parecer vio mi sorpresa, —Desde que tengo cinco años que saltó ese árbol, tengo practica. —Dijo orgullosa. Sonreí ante su sonrisa arrogante, rara vez Bella se mostraba arrogante.

— ¡Vamos pequeño grillo, terminemos la tarea! — _¿Ella acababa de llamarme grillo?_

Me encogí de hombros, después de todo ella era Bella, decidí no preguntar.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor junto a Bella y empezamos a estudiar, no fueron muchos minutos hasta que su padre llamó a Bella.

Desde que he venido a la casa de los Swan's siempre fue notable la total admiración y cariño que Bella le tomaba a su padre; Charlie al igual que ella, aunque no lo demostrara ninguno, le tenía una total adoración. Era una clase de ese amor de padre e hija que era irrompible, no había día donde Charlie no cuidara a Bella y viceversa. A pesar de que Bella ya era adolescente, le era muy difícil no preocuparse por Charlie y que ella se preocupara más por sí misma. Era probablemente lo que me hacia admirarla, su tan poco egoísmo, su desinterés, simplemente siendo ella.

—Bella, volveré dentro de unas horas. Harry está muy enfermo y debo convencerlo de que vaya al doctor. —Dijo el padre de Bella mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

—No quiero que comas más chocolate, el doctor me dijo que después te saldrán caries, en mi cajón hay dinero por si quieres comprar algo para hacer de comer o también hay emparedados en el refrigerador, son los de Jefry. —Bella asintió ante todas las órdenes de su padre. —Por favor no te subas más al árbol mientras no estoy… Oh y que Edwin no se vaya tan tarde, sabes dónde está mi arma.

Bella asintió rodando los ojos.

—Es Edward, papá. —Corrigió Bella.

No había falla alguna, desde estos dos últimos días que he visitado a Bella a hacer deberes, Charlie nunca acertaba con mi nombre, no importara cuantas veces lo corrigiéramos Bella o yo. Algunas veces me llamaba _Edwind, Edmun, Ewin_, Eduardo, e infinidad de nombre, y alguna vez me llamo _Edna_. Ahora simplemente dudaba si Charlie era tan distraído y olvidadizo, o simplemente es a propósito.

Charlie miró entrecerrando los ojos a Bella y luego suspiro.

—Lo recordare, —_Ojalá._ —Ya me tengo que ir Bells. —Dicho esto tomo a Bella por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. Enseguida fije mi vista hacia la mesa, era de esos momentos tan íntimos que sólo no se pueden compartir.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos caminar de nuevo hacia mí.

—Ya puedes dejar de espiar, —Cantó Bella.

—No estaba espiando, —mentí.

—Claro que sí, prácticamente la vista de la entrada hasta aquí es de primera función. —

—No espié en la última parte, —

—Vale, —sonrió. —Te creo.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

—Bien, entonces es hora que terminemos esto. —Dijo Bella sentándose frente a mí.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón quería que se sentara junto a mí, más cerca.

.

—Wow, quedo muy bien. —Dije.

—Sí, genial. —Bella giró su cabeza. —Si lo vez desde abajo parece una mujer comprando caramelos.

Giré mi cabeza.

Sólo vi el montón de círculos conectándose. Solo círculos de unicel pintados, unidos con pajillas. Sólo eso.

—No lo veo. —Dije a Bella.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y giro mi cabeza.

Los mismos círculos de unicel.

—Vamos, sólo imagina algo Edward. —Me regañó con una risita.

Deje mi mente llevar. El color azul se mezclo con el rojo, las pajillas tomaban forma, los círculos de unicel ya no eran círculos de unicel.

—Veo tu vestido floreado. —

Gire mi cabeza hacia Bella.

Sus ojos chocolate se hicieron más espesos, sus pestañas más ligeras y largas, y sus mejillas tomaron ese color carmín.

Y una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en su boca de fresa.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —Fueron sus palabras.

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Antes que nada.

+Jefry: Bombero del pueblo de Forks. Los bomberos saben cocinar muy bien, y Jefry es el mejor. (Sí, acabo de inventar a ese bombero :p)

+Los círculos de unicel y las pajillas del trabajo de Edward & Bella conforman la estructura del ADN.

+¡No sean pervertidas! (En cuanto a la ultimo dialogo de Bella) En este fic todos (excepto tal vez, Rosalie y Emmett) ¡Son completamente inocentes! :D.

+Bueno, para que no busquen, aquí la traducción de las dos canciones:

_Porque es agridulce.__  
__Me golpea en mis pies__  
__y no puedo evitarlo.__  
__No quiero a nadie más.__  
__Es un misterio.__  
__Es demasiado para mí.__  
__Pero aún así vuelvo a por más.__  
__Es la chica que estoy buscando._

—Just the Girl; The Click Five.

_Tú_  
_suave y única_  
_Tú_  
_perdida y solitaria_  
_Tú_  
_extraña como los ángeles._

—Just like heaven; The Cure.

+Bueno, en realidad no sé cuantos capítulos serán en este Short Fic, pero creo que serán más de cinco.

+Ya saben; PlayList en mi perfil.

No creo que pueda decir algo más, ya que esta mujer aun esta ansiosa por el estreno de Luna Nueva a media noche (¡a la cual por supuesto, voy a ir!).

**«Meribα**


End file.
